Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast
Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast ist die neunte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean machen sich auf die Suche nach Anna, die das Interesse der dämonischen Welt auf sich gezogen hat. Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit beginnt, denn Anna kann offenbar die Stimmen der Engel hören und wird so zur beliebten Beute – nicht nur für die Dämonen. Handlung Eine verstörte junge Frau, Anna, erzählt in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt, dass sie Engel hören könne und dass diese ständig von der Apokalypse reden würden. Sie berichtet von Lilith, die Luzifer den Weg frei räumen will. Sie erzählt auch von 600 Siegeln, von denen Lilith nur 66 brechen muss, um das zu schaffen. Demnach ist es beinahe unmöglich sie aufzuhalten. Ein wenig später, als Anna allein in ihrem Zimmer in einem Skizzenblock zeichnet, erscheint ein Krankenpfleger, den Anna sofort als Dämon enttarnt. Es gelingt ihr jedoch, telekinetisch einen Kasten gegen den Pfleger zu schleudern. Dann flieht sie aus dem Krankenhaus. Unterdessen verspielt Sam in einer Bar im betrunkenem Zustand sein Geld beim Billard. Dean versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, was sich erübrigt, als Sam Ruby an der Bar stehen sieht. Dean ist wenig erfreut über ihr Auftauchen, während Sam wissen will, was los ist. Ruby erzählt von einem Mädchen, Anna Milton, das anscheinend von großem Interesse für die dämonische Welt ist, denn der Auftrag ist, sie lebend zu bekommen. Während Dean sich weigert den Fall zu übernehmen, sagt sein kleiner Bruder wenig überraschend zu. Im Auto beginnen die Winchesters sich wegen ihrem neuen Fall zu streiten. Dean versteht nicht, warum Sam Ruby quasi zur Familie zählt. Dieser erklärt wieder, dass Ruby ihm geholfen habe, Lilith zu jagen, während Dean tot war. Dean möchte mehr Details, Sam antwortet jedoch sarkastisch, dass er seinem Bruder den Vortritt in Sachen Details lasse – er solle doch ein wenig von der Hölle erzählen. Während sich Schweigen im Auto breitmacht, weil keiner der Brüder über diese Zeit erzählen will, erinnert sich Sam an die Zeit vor sechs Monaten, nachdem Dean gestorben war. Sam ist vollkommen betrunken an einer Kreuzung und ruft einen Kreuzungsdämon. Dieser ist zunächst vorsichtig, immerhin hat Sam bereits einen seiner Sorte erschossen und er hat Rubys Messer, das ja bekanntlich Dämonen töten kann. Sam legt dieses Messer auf einen Tisch in der Nähe der Kreuzung als Beweis dafür, dass er keine Spielchen spielen will. Der Dämon weiß bereits, dass Sam mit seinem Bruder die Plätze tauschen will und verweigert ihm diesen Deal daher sofort. Sam greift nach dem Messer und nagelt die Hand des Dämons an den Tisch fest. Er will einfach nur den Pakt schließen, ohne irgendwelche Extras wie zusätzliche Lebensjahre. Das wäre ein fairer Deal, vor allem weil Lilith Sam doch töten wolle. Der Dämon klärt den jungen Winchester jedoch darüber auf, dass man die Brüder genau dort habe, wo man sie haben wollte. Im Krankenhaus erzählt Annas Psychiaterin, dass Anna bis vor zwei Monaten ein völlig normales Mädchen gewesen sei. Danach hätte sie Wahnvorstellungen bekommen, sowohl von Dämonen als auch von Engeln und dem Ende der Welt. In Annas Skizzenblock findet Sam genaue Zeichnungen von den Siegeln, die Lilith bis jetzt gebrochen hat und im Haus ihrer Eltern entdecken die Brüder deren Leichen. Anscheinend ist das Mädchen in ernsthafter Gefahr. Auf einer Fotografie sieht Sam das Kirchenfenster, das Anna in ihrem Block immer und immer wieder gemalt hat, was die Winchesters zu der Annahme führt, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich dort versteckt. Tatsächlich finden die Jungs das Mädchen auf dem Dachboden der Kirche. Sie erzählt, dass sie gut über Sam und Dean Bescheid wisse, weil die Engel die ganze Zeit über die beiden reden würden. Anna will wissen, wie es ihren Eltern gehe, doch in diesem Moment taucht Ruby ebenfalls in der Kirche auf und rät den Jungs, mit Anna zu verschwinden, weil ein Dämon ihnen gefolgt sei. Als eine Madonnen-Ikone anfängt Blut zu weinen, wissen jedoch alle, dass es bereits zu spät ist. Sam versteckt Anna in einer Kammer und macht sich bereit, um den Dämon mit seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten auszutreiben. Der Dämon, der kurz darauf wirklich erscheint, ist jedoch bei Weitem zu stark für Sam, der von seinem Gegner die Treppe hinunter geschleudert wird. Dean stellt sich dem Dämon mit Rubys Messer in den Weg, das er jedoch verliert und auch ihm gelingt es nicht, den Dämon aufzuhalten. In der Zwischenzeit bringt Ruby Anna in Sicherheit. Während der Dämon auf Dean einschlägt, fragt er ihn, ob er sich nicht an ihn erinnern könne. Immerhin hätten sie sich in der Hölle sehr nahe gestanden. Dean sieht den Dämon an und nennt in Alastair. Daraufhin geht Sam mit dem Messer auf Alastair los, der jedoch nicht wie erwartet stirbt, sondern nur einige Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, die Sam und Dean nutzen, um aus dem Kirchenfenster zu springen. Allerdings müssen sie Rubys Messer zurücklassen. Im Hotel versorgen die Brüder ihre Wunden und Dean beginnt wieder mit Sam wegen Ruby zu streiten. Dean besteht darauf, mehr zu erfahren und Sam erzählt schließlich, wie Ruby ihm das Leben gerettet habe. Sam wankt betrunken in ein Hotel und wird von zwei Dämonen überfallen, von denen einer Ruby ist, die ihm sofort das Messer abnimmt. Sie erzählt, dass Lilith sie unter der Bedingung gehen ließ, dass sie Sam findet und tötet. Sie holt mit dem Messer aus, tötet jedoch nicht Sam, sondern den zweiten Dämon. Ruby fährt mit Sam mit und erzählt ihm, wie schlimm es in der Hölle war und dass sie wenigstens einen Dank erwartet hätte, weil sie nur zurück gekommen sei, um ihm zu helfen. Sam erwidert Ruby, dass sie für ihn nutzlos sei, wenn sie Dean nicht zurückbringen könne. Außerdem soll sie die Frau gehen lassen, deren Körper sie in Beschlag genommen hat, oder er würde sie persönlich zurück in die Hölle schicken. Ruby ergreift Besitz von einer Unbekannten, die gerade im Krankenhaus gestorben ist, und geht zu Sam zurück. Sie kann zwar Dean nicht zurückholen, aber sie könnte Sam dabei helfen Lilith zu töten. Sam willigt sofort ein, obwohl er weiß, dass er seine mentalen Fähigkeiten einsetzen müssen wird. Als Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe will Ruby nur ein wenig Geduld und Nüchternheit bei der Sache. Sam versucht einen Dämon auszutreiben, schafft es jedoch nicht auf Anhieb. Ruby verspricht ihm, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden wird, meint aber nicht seine mentalen Kräfte sondern die Sache mit Dean. Sam will nicht über seinen Bruder reden, wirkt aber sehr angeschlagen. Ruby erklärt Sam, dass sie sich noch erinnere, wie es war, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, und küsst ihn. Sam weicht zunächst aufgebracht zurück, doch als Ruby ihm versichert, dass nur sie in dem Körper sei, küsst er sie zurück und die beiden beginnen sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Dean unterbricht Sam, weil in der Erzählung bei Weitem mehr Information steckt als ihm lieb ist. Neben schmutzigen Bildern, die sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hätten, wisse er jetzt nicht mehr über Ruby als dass sie ein manipulatives Miststück sei, das alles daran setze, um Sam auf die andere Seite zu ziehen. Sam erklärt Dean, dass das nicht alles sei. Dean bittet ihn die Nacktszenen zu überspringen und Sam erzählt, dass es kurz nach der Geschichte Omen und Zeichen gesehen hätte, aufgrund deren er auf Liliths Anwesenheit in der Stadt schließen konnte. Sam macht sich bereit, um Lilith zu jagen, doch Ruby will ihn aufhalten. Sie findet heraus, dass Sam absichtlich so selbstzerstörerisch handelt, weil er ohne Dean weiterleben müsste, wenn er Lilith töten würde, ohne selbst dabei zu sterben. Ruby weist Sam jedoch darauf hin, dass Dean extra gestorben war, damit sein kleiner Bruder leben konnte, nicht damit er sich selbst umbringen konnte. Sie stellt sich Sam in den Weg, der sie jedoch mit dem Messer bedroht. Sam ist allein unterwegs. Er kommt bei einem Haus an, in dem er ein kleines Mädchen am Tisch sitzen sieht, von dem er denkt, dass es Lilith sei. Er will angreifen, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen wirklich nur ein Mädchen ist und er in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurde. Ruby kommt gerade rechtzeitig, um Sam zu helfen und schließlich gelingt es Sam mit seinen Fähigkeiten einen der Dämonen auszutreiben. Sam versucht Dean klar zu machen, dass er nicht mehr am Leben wäre, wenn Ruby ihm nicht geholfen hätte. Sie habe ihm immer das gesagt, was Dean auch gesagt hätte. In diesem Moment klopft das Zimmermädchen an die Tür und möchte unbedingt ins Zimmer. Schließlich steht Dean auf und öffnet ihr. Es ist Ruby, die sich kurz den Körper der Reinigungskraft "ausgeliehen" hat, um den Jungs die Adresse zu geben, unter der sie und Anna zu finden seien. Sie rät den Winchesters durch das Fenster im Badezimmer zu gehen und das Auto stehen zu lassen, weil Dämonen vor der Tür warten würden. Dean und Sam kommen bei dem Versteck an und Dean versucht sich bei Ruby zu bedanken, obwohl ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen kommen wollen. Anna bittet Sam um ein Handy, um ihre Eltern anrufen zu können und erfährt so, dass diese tot sind. Sie bricht zusammen und weint, schreckt jedoch hoch und teilt den anderen mit, dass "sie" kämen. Anna geht ins Nebenzimmer, während sich Sam, Dean und Ruby zum Kampf gegen die Dämonen rüsten. Allerdings kommen nicht Dämonen durch die Tür, sondern Castiel und Uriel, die nach Anna suchen. Sam fragt, ob sie ihr helfen wollen, doch Castiel klärt ihn darüber auf, dass Anna sterben müsse. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Uriel *Ruby *Castiel *Anna Milton *Alastair Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'The Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' I Know What You Did Last Summer (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Spanisch:' Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Französisch:' Souvenirs de l'au-delà (Rückzugsort) *'Italienisch:' So cosa hai fatto l’estate scorsa (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Portugiesisch:' Eu Sei o que Você Fez no Verão Passado (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Polnisch:' Koszmar minionego lata (Albtraum des vergangenen Sommers) *'Tschechisch:' Tajemství loňského léta (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Ungarisch:' Tudom, mit tettél tavaly nyáron (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) *'Finnisch:' Tiedän, mitä teit viime kesänä (Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04